1. Field
This application relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to wireless communication.
2. Background
Wireless technologies enable communications between devices and may be employed for a variety of applications associated with various wireless communication networks such as personal area network (“PAN”) and body area network (“BAN”). Devices in such networks are typically subject to a discovery and pairing process to define a particular personal or body area network. Thus, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for discovery and pairing of communication devices.